


For All the Stars in the Universe

by bahlovkarizma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Broody Castiel, F/M, Jedi Castiel, Jedi Sam, M/M, Mary Winchester is Adam Milligan's Parent, Order 66, Smuggler Dean, The Supernatural/Star Wars crossover no one asked for, secret jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahlovkarizma/pseuds/bahlovkarizma
Summary: It started when Mary and John Winchester fell in love.  Being Jedi, it was forbidden and so they ran and made a life on a planet near the Outer Rim, ignoring everything they left behind.  They were raising three boys when Order 66 was executed, and they had been betrayed and found themselves face to face with an army of stormtroopers.The last thing Dean remembers seeing of either of them was his parent's standing in front of a small army, lightsabers drawn and ready to fight, before the ramp closed, leaving them behind to their fates.Now a man, Dean makes his living on his father's ship, smuggling everything he can, doing what he can for those who resist the Empire and is starting to suspect his younger brother might be off, he can move things with his mind and can sometimes see the future.  When a friend Charlie, asks them to do a favor for a friend of a friend, they're thrust into a fight that has been raging for many years and it may be the way to help take out the Empire he's been looking for.





	For All the Stars in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I can do math, I promise... And 19 years after Order 66 was the Battle of Yavin, so I'm going to be changing ages and what not because I don't want to start at the battle of Yavin, I'm going to make the boys older in the beginning and younger at the end..  
> I promise, I didn't become a Star Wars fan just a few years ago, I used to be a bigger fan when I was younger, read all the books and everything, but became disenchanted with it when they killed off Chewie in the books and other things happened.  
> I've been horrible at math my entire life. True story.  
> This is going to start ten years after Order 66, not the 19 from before.

When Dean was nine years old, he used his newly acquired lock-picking skills he'd learned from his Uncle Bobby to open the box set in the back of his parent's closet, the one that they had told him repeatedly to stay away from. His parents were out of the house, spending the day in the town center, buying and selling so he knew he had time. Once he had made his way inside, he found few things of interest, a lot of data pads he didn't know the passwords to and odd ends and knicknacks. When he finally reached the bottom, he found a cylindrical object about the length of his forearm with two buttons near the middle. Looking down the open end of the object he wondered what it was before pulling back and pressing the top button.

Falling back when a light suddenly appeared, he dropped the thing and watched as it sliced through the box, cutting several of the pads in half, causing them to spark.

“Dean Winchester! What did you do?” his mother's voice suddenly sounded from behind him and he spun, eyes wide as she moved forward and grabbed the object and hit the button, the light disappearing. “You could have hurt yourself Dean, what were you thinking?!”

Dean had tried to apologize but Mary wasn't hearing it as she drug him to his room and grounded him. 

For the next few weeks, things in their house were tense, Mary and John had been more vigilant, cautious, and tried to stay away from the stormtroopers that patrolled their small town. They had never explained, but had made Dean promise to never touch the weapon again.

~~~~~~~~~~

Two years later, Dean woke to low voices coming from the kitchen and he made his way to the doorway, peeking around to find his parents and his Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen sitting at the table.

“They called it Order 66,” Bobby was saying, he had his hands wrapped around a mug and looked older than Dean remembered him looking, “they wiped them out, cold blooded murder.”

“That doesn't mean they'll come here,” his mother replied, gripping John's hand tightly.

“It's better to run Mary, just in case,” Ellen replied, looking between the other two adults.

“We can't leave everything behind,” Mary shot back.

“You've never fit in here Mary,” Bobby spoke up, “they've never trusted you, you're living on the outskirts of town because of that. If John wasn't such a damn good mechanic, who knows how you'd survive. If they suspect you, the people of this backwards little town will betray you faster than a par sec.”

“John?” Mary asked, looking to her husband who had been silent up until that point.

“What will happen to our boys if something happens to us?” he finally asked quietly and Dean watched as his mom pulled her hand from his dad's and stood to walk to the sink. “Mary-”

“We swore we were done running John,” she says quietly, staring into the night, “we are happy here, no one knows the truth about us, we've hidden it for over eight years, we can go on doing the same.”

“Things are different now Mary, you know that, Palpatine's rise to power coinciding with this Order 66 is too much of a coincidence, we're being hunted and I can't put our son's lives at risk.” Dean watched as Mary hung her head with eyes closed before she quietly agreed.

“I'll get The Impala ready,” Bobby said, standing and gripping John's shoulder tightly before walking past Dean and ruffling his hair, like he'd known he was there the whole time.

“John, why don't you help him, Mary and I will get everything ready,” Ellen suggested and after a moment's pause where he looked to his wife, he agreed and followed his friend.

“Hey Dean,” John said, squatting down in front of the boy, “you be a good boy and help your mom get ready, ok?”

“Are we leaving?” Dean asked and his dad gave him a sad smile, they had gone on many trips over the years in his dad's ship, The Impala, but Dean had a feeling this was different.

“We're just going to stay with Bobby and Ellen for a while, but I need you to pitch in and help your mom, ok?”

“Ok,” Dean agreed and watched as his father left the house.

When they left the house for the last time, the first of two suns had started to crest the horizon, casting the desert planet in early morning heat.

“Dean, take Sam's hand, and don't let go,” Mary instructed, she was carrying Adam, who was only two years old in her arms while she locked up the house. Ellen stood to the side with several bags and eyes that darted up and down the street, but it was empty and quiet.

They made their way towards where The Impala was stored, a building built by John's own hands when he found the price to house it inside the city too much. Their pace was brisk and Mary and Ellen glanced around often, eyes wide and alert for any sign of movement. When they arrived, the boarding ramp was down and Bobby was waiting, also glancing around and it made Dean nervous.

“Ok Dean, go in and take yours and Sam's-” she stopped mid sentence and glanced back behind her and Dean looked around her, but couldn't see anything; turning, Mary thrust Adam into Ellen's arms.

“Get them on board,” she instructed and turned back the way they had come.

“Mary,” Ellen called, reaching for her friend but Adam started to wail and she pulled him close and rocked him, calling out for John.

“What is it?” John asked, walking onto the ramp and stopped, just as the first row of stormtroopers crested the hill. There had to be at least ten in the first row, and another row followed behind it, all marching in sync. “Mary!” he called, and rushed to follow but stopped as he moved to pass his sons. Glancing behind him once more, he turned and knelt in front of the two older boys. “Sam and Adam are your responsibility now, Dean,” he said, taking the brothers hands and linking them together, “I know you'll be great, take care of them and yourself, alright?”

“What's going on dad?” Dean asked, his eyes glued to his mother who was standing between them and the troops, their white armor gleaming in the morning light as they moved towards them.

“I love you Dean, Sammy,” he said and pulled them both into a hug before bending down and kissing the top of Adam's head. He looked up at Bobby and Ellen and gave them a watery smile. “Take care of them,” he said before turning and walking towards his wife who had removed her cloak and stood in a pair of light pants and shirt her blonde hair whipping in the wind. As John moved to her side, he also removed his cloak to reveal nearly the same outfit.

Dean watched, confused as they stood side by side, staring down the approaching troops and hadn't noticed the weapon's in his parent's hands until they ignited them, his father's blue, his mother's purple. Mary looked back once as the troopers raised their guns and mouthed 'I love you' and 'Go!' to them and Bobby pulled the boys inside the ship, Dean's last glance of his parents were of them as they ran towards the stormtroopers, weapons raised.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, I wish I could draw so I could draw the one scene between Mary and the stormtroopers because in my mind it's awesome with her standing there with her lightsaber. Too bad I can barely draw stick figures... Oh well.


End file.
